Question: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $10$ less than $j$ is $35$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
Solution: Let's translate ${10}$ less than ${j}$ : $\text{Less than }}$ means ${10}$ is being $\text{subtracted}}$ from ${j}$. So, we can write ${10}$ less than ${j}$ as ${j} D-{10}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is } { 35}}$ as $={35}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${j}D-{10}={35} $ We can also write this as $ {35} = {j} - {10} $. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Add ${10}$ to both sides of the equation to get ${j}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} {j}-{10}+{10}&={35} +{10} \\ \\ {j} &={45} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $j-10=35$ $j=45$